


Sorot

by ambudaff



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus meraih Alec ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu. Aku lihat itu dalam sorot wajahnya. Aku tahu Izzy bisa sabar dan tekun melakukannya—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorot

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, adalah kepunyaan Cassandra Clare
> 
> MAJOR SPOILER untuk mereka yang belum membaca City of Heavenly Fire. Kau sudah diperingatkan!

_Alec mengulurkan satu tangan, dan menjalinkan jemarinya dengan jemari Magnus. Secercah pendar terbangun dalam dada Alec, yang sebelumnya gelap semata. Magnus menangkupkan jemarinya yang panjang di bawah garis rahang Alec dan menciumnya, sentuhan Magnus ringan pada kulit Alec: ciuman yang lambat dan lembut, ciuman yang menjanjikan lebih banyak lagi nanti, pada saat mereka tidak lagi di atap dan bisa dilihat oleh siapa saja yang lewat_ **1)**.

Alec melepas tangan Magnus, dan melihat ke arah gerbang, “Kukira Jace pergi berkuda dengan Clary,” sahutnya pelan saat melihat dua sejoli itu berjalan memasuki halaman. 

Di belakangnya Izzy setengah berlari membawa setumpukan kotak-kotak, “Tungguuuu!”

Jace berbalik, melihat Izzy kerepotan membawa kotak-kotak itu kemudian mengambil alih beberapa. “Apa ini, Iz?”

“Aku sudah kangen pada delivery pizza di NY, jadi tadi aku minta tukang roti membuatkan pizza. Sebenarnya aku hanya pesan dua, tapi lihat seberapa banyak yang dibuatkannya—“

Jace terkekeh, lalu mengiringi dua gadis itu masuk ke rumah.

Alec memberi isyarat Magnus agar turun, turut masuk ke rumah.

“Hoi, hoi, hoi, ternyata ada kau sini, Magnus,” Izzy meletakkan kotak pizza-nya di meja dapur. Jace meletakkan sisa kotak itu di atasnya, lalu ber-hi five pada Magnus.

“Bantu aku menghabiskannya!” seru Izzy, mengeluarkan pisau dari laci dapur, menyerahkannya pada Alec, agar memotong-motongnya. Tidak seperti pizza delivery di NY yang sudah dipotong-potong, dan disertai saus sachet-an, pizza dadakan di Idris harus dipotong sendiri!

Magnus mengeluarkan botol anggur dari ketiadaan di udara, dan Izzy buru-buru mengeluarkan beberapa gelas anggur dari lemari, menyerahkannya pada Clary, yang kemudian menatanya di meja. Dengan suara ‘plop’ Magnus membuka botol anggur dan menuangkannya.

Jadilah pesta dadakan!

“Kau masih akan berada sampai kapan di sini?” tanya Clary pada Magnus sambil menjilati saus tomat di jarinya.

“Karena kalian juga akan kembali ke NY besok, kukira aku juga akan pulang besok, biskuit,” Magnus mengacak-acak rambut Clary, “Institut menugaskanku untuk membuat Portal untuk kalian, jadi sekalian saja aku pulang ke NY.”

“Kukira Catarina yang akan membuat Portal,” sahut Jace, meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. “Baiklah, karena besok kita pulang pagi-pagi, sebaiknya kuantar Clary pulang dulu, sebelum Jocelyn atau Luke mencariku—“

“Wahaha! Kukira kau tak kenal takut—“ tapi Alec tak sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena keburu ditimpuk bantal oleh Clary.

“Aku tak akan tidur larut, jadi kau juga jangan pulang larut, atau bawa kunci sendiri,” sahut Izzy, menyimpan gelasnya, gelas Clary, dan gelas Jace ke dalam wastafel, kemudian membereskan kotak-kotak pizza yang sudah kosong.

Jace beranjak pergi bersama Clary. Izzy mencuci gelas, lalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Tinggal Alec bersama Magnus.

Dan pandangan Magnus tak lepas dari sosok Izzy.

“Magnus—“

Pandangannya tak lepas.

“Kau lihat tatapan Izzy, Alec?”

Alec menggeser duduknya mendekati Magnus. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau dan aku. Jace dan Clary.”

“Maksudmu—dia dan Simon?”

Magnus mengangguk perlahan. “Ia masih ceria, kata-katanya, sikapnya, tetapi sorot matanya tidak.”

Alec menghela napas perlahan, “Harus diakui,” sahutnya lirih, “kalau bukan karena Simon, sekarang kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena Simon, mungkin saat ini aku yang merana sendiri—“

“Dan kukira kalau itu yang terjadi, kau tak akan bisa bersikap tegar seperti Izzy,” tambah Magnus.

Mau tak mau Alec mengangguk.

Hening sesaat. Alec kemudian beranjak, “Mau menginap di sini, atau—“

Magnus berdiri dan menjejeri langkahnya, tanpa bicara melangkah bersama Alec menuju kamarnya.

**-MBAL-**

Malam sudah bertambah larut, suasana sudah sunyi, Magnus masih tak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia juga tak bisa bergerak karena Alec nyenyak berbantalkan lengannya. Tak tega menggerakkannya. Tapi kalau tidak, nanti kesemutan—

Baru saja menggerakkan lengannya sedikit, Alec bergerak. Membuka matanya.

“Hmh? Kau—tidak bisa tidur?”

Magnus menggeleng, menarik lengannya, mengubah posisi berbaringnya, “Aku sudah tidur beberapa ratus tahun, jadi tidak tidur semalam tidak akan berakibat apa-apa—“

Alec nyengir. Bermaksud memejamkan mata lagi, tetapi tak jadi.

“Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?”

Magnus terdiam.

“Masih soal Izzy? Dan Simon?”

Dalam kegelapan ruangan, Magnus mengangguk.

Alec mengubah posisi berbaringnya, setengah duduk menyandar pada Magnus. “Apakah—apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membatalkan situasi ini, Magnus? Mantra, atau ramuan apa—“

“Yang bisa membatalkan ini hanya yang merapalkannya, jadi hanya ayahku yang bisa. Selain itu, situasi ini juga bisa dibatalkan jika perapal meninggal—jadi kukira in tidak akan terjadi—“ suara Magnus mengambang.

Keduanya terdiam lagi.

Magnus bangkit, “Aku kembali dulu. Besok pagi jangan terlambat, atau Portal sudah keburu kututup.”

“Tidak akan,” Alec nyengir.

Magnus berpakaian secepatnya, lalu ia merogoh sakunya, “Ini punyamu—“ diserahkannya serenceng anak kunci.

Kunci apartemen Magnus.

Yang dulu pernah ia minta kembali.

Tatap mata Alec bertemu sorot mata Magnus. Sorot lembut yang hanya diberikan padanya.

“Hari-hari awal mungkin aku tidak bisa menginap di mana-mana, paling aku bisa ke sana siang. Ayah masih akan berada di Idris sini, sehingga aku bertanggungjawab akan Institut—“ keluh Alec.

“Tak apa. Aku akan selalu ada di apartemen, kecuali kalau ada keperluan mendadak. Akan mengadakan sedikit riset—“ Magnus menunduk, mengecup Alec sekilas.

Lalu ia pergi dalam kilasan detik.

**-MBAL-**

Buntalan bulu itu mengeong, berdiri sambil menggeliat memanjang, melompat dari tempatnya bergelung tadi: tumpukan buku dan kertas di meja. Berlari lucu menuju pintu depan sambil mengeong-eong, seolah memenuhi suatu panggilan.

Magnus mengangkat wajah dari buku yang sedang dibaca, tapi kemudian ia kembali membaca. Chairman sudah pasti terbangun karena mendengar, karena mengendus sesuatu—seseorang—yang ia kenal.

Benar saja, ia mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka, suara mengeong merajuk manja, dan suara yang ia kenal benar, seorang Pemburu Bayangan.

“Kasihan benar, katanya dia dicuekin,” Alec muncul dari balik pintu, tangannya penuh, satu memegang kantong plastik makanan Cina, satu lagi menggendong buntalan bulu, yang tak hentinya mengeong merajuk, seolah mengadu.

Magnus menyeringai, matanya berkilat. Tapi Alec sudah menghilang ke dapur membawa serta eongan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian eongan itu berhenti, sepertinya sibuk makan. Alec kembali ke kamar kerja.

Tak bertanya, ia melihat sekilas apa yang sedang dibaca Magnus. Lalu ia membuka kantong plastik yang tadi dibawanya. “Berhenti dulu. Makan dulu—“

Magnus mengangkat bahu. Ditutupnya bukunya setelah memberi pembatas buku, dan ditumpukkannya bersama buku-buku lainnya, kemudian berbalik dan mengambil satu kotak makanan dari kotak-kotak yang dikeluarkan Alec. Mencari-cari sumpitnya, membelahnya, dan mulai makan tanpa suara.

“Sudah menemukan sesuatu?” Alec bertanya di sela-sela suapannya.

Magnus menghela napas. Diselesaikan dulu mengosongkan kotak makanannya, mengelap mulutnya, meraih gelas dan minum.

“Ada penjelasan yang masuk akal buatku. Tapi, itu memerlukan pembuktian dulu—“ Magnus meraih buku yang tadi dibacanya, hati-hati. Sudah jelas itu buku kuno. Magnus membuka halaman yang tadi ditandai dengan pembatas buku.

“Semua tindakan—apalagi yang mengandung unsur sihir—pasti akan meninggalkan jejak. Dengan menelusuri jejak tadi, kita bisa meniru tindakan itu, atau lebih jauh lagi: membalikkan tindakan. Tapi—selain kita memerlukan sihir level lebih tinggi dari perapalnya semula—yang aku ragu akan ada Warlock dengan level sihir lebih tinggi dari ayahku—kita juga memerlukan kesabaran dan ketekunan tingkat tinggi—“

Alec memerlukan beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapan Magnus.

“Kesimpulannya, kita bisa membuat Simon memperoleh kembali memorinya?”

“Tidak sekaligus. Mungkin memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama, kesabaran tingkat tinggi, tidak boleh menyerah—“

Alec terdiam. “Apapun. Asal Izzy kembali bahagia—“

Magnus meraih Alec ke dalam pelukannya. “Aku tahu. Aku lihat itu dalam sorot wajahnya. Aku tahu Izzy bisa sabar dan tekun melakukannya—“

“Harus Warlock yang melakukannya, atau dia juga bisa?”

“Warlock hanya akan membukakan jalan, dan seterusnya tinggal ia yang berusaha.”

“Seperti apa—“

Magnus meletakkan bukunya hati-hati. “Katakanlah Simon dulu sering bersama Izzy mengunjungi suatu kafe. Ayahku mengambil memori Simon tentang itu, tapi Izzy tetap ingat, pelayan kafe itu ingat, beberapa pengunjung kafe itu ingat. Memori Simon memang hilang, tapi ada jejak dalam otaknya, dalam pikirannya, dan yang penting, walau aku bisa bilang ini lebay: dalam hatinya akan ada jejak teramat dalam tentang ini, bukan karena kafe-nya, tetapi karena ia melakukannya dengan Izzy, orang yang kupercaya sangat dicintainya—“

“...dan ayahmu tidak akan berbuat sesuatu tentang ini?”

Magnus menggeleng. “Dengan mendukung agar Simon sendiri yang membangkitkan memorinya, tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat oleh ayahku—“

Alec perlahan mengangguk. “Aku mengerti. Kau akan memberitahu Izzy tentunya?”

“Tentu.”

**-MBAL-**

Pesta pernikahan Jocelyn-Luke sangat indah, namun kemudian anak-anak—Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, bahkan Maia dan Bat juga—memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di tepi danau.

Magnus menyalakan api unggun, dan percikan-percikan api membubung ke udara, memantul di riak-riak air.

Magnus duduk tepat di sebelah Alec. Matanya sejenak menatap pasangan Simon dan Izzy, memantau tindak-tanduk mereka. Kemudian menoleh pada Alec. Menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

“Semua hari bersamamu?”

“Semua hari bersamamu.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> 1) City of Heavenly Fire, hlm 580-581


End file.
